Living On the Edge
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Here is the long awaited sequel to my last ATWT story! I hope you like it! I've made it a cliffhanger, so you'll be left wanting more!


Today's Cast:  
Jacey Lawrence: Jacey Munson Snyder/Jordache (Joey) Munson  
Michael Park: Jack Snyder  
Martha Byrne: Lily Snyder/Rose D'Angelo  
Elizabeth Hubbard: Lucinda Walsh  
Jon Hensley: Holden Snyder  
Trent Dawson: Henry Coleman  
Cady McClain: Rosanna Cabot  
Ellen Dolan: Margo Hughes  
Hunt Block: Craig Montgomery   
Virginia Williams: Brandy Taylor  
Todd Rotundi: Bryant Montgomery  
Kristina Sisco: Abigail Williams  
Living On the Edge: An ATWT sequel   
By JCP  
I am Jacey Munson Snyder. My husband and I just got over our friend Jake dying. It's been over a month, and now we've been trying to finally plan a honeymoon. It's been a total pain in the rear, because every one seems to need us every minute of everyday. We want to go to Nashville, it won't be that far to drive to get there from where we live, and if we drive we can take a road trip. This I am excited about. But I'll show you what I mean about people bugging us twenty-four seven.   
We were at my "grand-mother" Lucinda's. We were asking her prices on rental cars. My "aunt" Rose came in to ask me if I'd help her with something. I groaned. ''Aunt Rosie, you know I love you, and I'd love to help you out, but Jack and I are finally getting to plan our honeymoon. You know if it were you and Paul, nobody would be able to interrupt you in your plans.''   
Rose nodded. ''I know, honey, but I need your advice on something. You've known Paul longer than I have. I need to ask you if as long as you've known him, has he been totally paranoid.''  
I looked at her. ''Aunt Rose, what are you talking about? Can you give me a situation? What is he being paranoid about?'' I flipped back my collar bone length blonde hair.  
She straddled a chair. Jack had disappeared with Lucinda. ''I have been hanging out with Mitzi a lot lately. We happened to go to the Java Underground one evening. Mitz was looking for a cute guy to take to a party Lucinda is having. He automatically gets angry, like I'm going to leave him because Mitzi is looking for a guy.''  
I said, ''Paul has always been totally paranoid with girls he's dated. He dated me once upon a time, and I'm telling you what, I could hardly hang around a guy, because he'd automatically assume my intentions were to leave him and start kicking it with this new guy that I'd started hanging around with. He's always been that way. Once you've been dating longer, he'll loosen up. After I'd been dating him a couple of months, he was a whole lot better about it.''   
We were interrupted in our talking by Jack. He was getting antsy, I could tell. ''Honey, are you coming? I really want to get this over with. I love Lucinda, but she's driving me batty.'' He had the most pitiful look on his face.   
Rose said, ''Well, I'll leave you to it, then.'' She disappeared into Lucinda's kitchen.   
Jack slid his arm around me. ''Honey, how are you? I've got an idea, let's talk about our honeymoon.''  
I kissed him. ''Well, sexy, that sounds good to me!'' I was going to say more when my "uncle" Holden joined us. ''Have you guys seen Lily? She was supposed to be coming over here to help you with the honeymoon plans, but I haven't heard from her in at least three hours.''  
Jack asked, ''What did she say? Was there a certain time she was supposed to call you?'' I could tell he was getting into his "cop" mode.   
I looked at Holden. ''We haven't seen her. We saw Aunt Rose, but not Aunt Lily. We've barely seen Lucinda, and she's supposed to be helping us with the honeymoon plans.''   
The cousins looked at each other. We all knew that this wasn't good. Lily always called home to check in, especially since the boat accident last year. Then, speak of the devil, the phone rang, scaring all three of us. Me, being totally at home at Lucinda's, answered it. ''Hello? Walsh residence.''  
A very mysterious voice answered me. I was very shocked. ''Hello, Mrs. Snyder. I seem to have the other Mrs. Snyder in my possession. You won't get her back unless you follow these instructions very carefully.''   
I looked at Jack and then Holden before I replied. While I talked to the creep, I signed the situation to Jack. ''Well, big guy, what's these big instructions you have for me? And is anyone else allowed to play?''  
The voice replied, ''Sure, big Dect. S can play, I just don't want Mr. Snyder playing. Do you understand?''  
I continued to sign to Jack. Then I added to the creep, ''I understand, but Mr. S and Dect. S won't like that. Mr. S will want to help, and what can I say, I'll want to let him.''   
The voice replied, ''If Mr. S plays, then he'll never see his wife again. And ma'am, I'm not joking.''   
I gasped. ''Henry, Henry Coleman, is that you?''  
Henry was flustered. ''Um, no, ma'am, it is not. Just be at Al's Diner within an hour.'' He hung up.  
I looked at the phone. ''Jack, that was Henry Coleman!''   
Jack looked at me. ''Honey, what reason would Henry have to hurt Lily? What has she ever done to him?''  
I thought. Then it came to me in a flash of brilliance. ''The diamond! The diamond that was lost on the island that Simon and Lily were stuck on! It's Rose's, and maybe he's trying to get it from her by hurting Rose by taking Lil.''  
Holden said thoughtfully, ''What purpose would that serve? Lily doesn't know how to get it.''  
I replied, ''Henry prolly doesn't care. He just wants the diamond, I'm sure of it.'' I looked at my husband. ''Jack, I've almost never been more sure of anything in my life, except wanting to marry you.''  
Jack sighed. ''OK. What were the instructions he gave you? What are we supposed to do to get Lily back?''  
I replied, ''Henry wants us to show up at Al's Diner in an hour.''   
Holden gritted his teeth. ''I promise you, Henry Coleman is going to die a very painful death if we don't get Lily back.'' He said this, and normally, Holden's not a violent person, but when it comes to the people he loves, especially Lily, you better watch out!   
I looked at him. ''Uncle Holden, don't you worry about a thing!'' I picked up the phone to call my twin sister, Joey Munson. ''Hey, Joey!'' I said. (She lives alone next door to Dad. I knew it was her.)  
Joey replied, ''Hey, girl! I'm sorry, but I really can't talk now.''   
I said, ''Well, fine, then, sis. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be working on a case with Jack and Uncle Holden. So I'll prolly be unreachable for awhile.''  
Joey replied, ''I love you sis. Be careful, OK?''  
I hung up with her and said, '''I'm totally ready. Come on, Jack. Let's get going to Al's. We've got to get Aunt Lily back.'' I said, grabbing his arm and heading out to our car, telling Uncle Holden to tell Lucinda where we'd gone. I didn't want her to wonder where we'd gone, and plus, Lily was her daughter, she'd want to help.   
We didn't talk much on the drive over, Jack was thinking. Prolly about the case. I was thinking about the day he asked me to marry him. It had been a beautiful summer day, just like this:  
''Jack, take this blindfold off! I can't see where I'm going!''  
''That's the point, honey. But don't worry, you'll love it.''  
''That's what I'm afraid of.'' I joked, as he picked me up, moved, and then put me back down. ''God, Jack, where are we going?'' I asked.  
''You'll see when we get there.'' He said, getting a better grip on my hand. I have to tell you, it felt wonderful. (I know, I'm being majorly sappy here.)   
We stopped all of a sudden, and I heard music start. It was our song, Read My Mind, by Reba McEntire. I grinned. Then he sat me down on what felt like a rock. Then he whipped off my blindfold. We were sitting by Snyder pond, which he knew I loved. ''Oh, Jack. It's beautiful, but what are we doing here?''  
Jack knelt on his knees. He was going to ruin his good jeans, but I didn't say anything. He was holding a ring in his hand. ''Jacey, I love you with all my heart. We've been together for two entire years. And I would love it very much if you would be my wife.''   
I gasped. ''Oh my God! Yes, Jack!'' He slipped the ring on my finger, and then we had, um, some fun in the sun.   
Jack looked at me. ''Honey, did you hear me? We're here.''   
I smiled. ''Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about some things.'' We got out of the car, and went inside, to look for Henry. He wasn't there yet.   
We sat down at a booth, and waited for about five minutes, and then Henry arrived, incognito. He had Aunt Lily with him. ''You didn't bring Holden, did you?'' He asked.  
Jack said, ''You said not to, so we didn't. Now hand over Lily, before I pull all the teeth out of your head.''  
Henry replied, ''Doesn't work that way, Jack. You have to give me the diamond. When I get that, you get Lily.''   
I cut in with, ''Um, excuse me! Have we forgotten the game? Henry Coleman, hand over my Aunt Lily, or I will knock the living daylights out of you! The game is, you give us Lily, we'll find the diamond.''  
Henry said, ''No, I want the diamond. You aren't getting Lily till then.''   
I got angry and jumped him, getting Aunt Lily, and then Jack put Henry in cuffs. ''There you go, Henry. Now we can take you down to the station.'' I said, gleefully. I hugged Lily tightly, glad to have her back.   
Once we got down to the station, Henry was crying like a baby. I followed Jack in, to call Uncle Holden, to tell him that we had Aunt Lily back. Rosanna Cabot was waiting for me. The reason I say this is because she said she had been.   
I said, ''What do you want, Rosanna? I don't have time for your skanky antics right now.'' I put Henry in the chair in front of Jack's desk. (I was thinking about joining the force; I'd certainly helped Jack out on enough cases.)   
Rosanna said, ''I wanted to tell you that I'm back in town, and you'd better stay out of my way. Carly, too. And I will have you know, that I'm after Mike.''   
I laughed. ''You'd better be careful. He's dating Joey.'' (Rosanna Cabot had moved away from Oakdale about six years ago, because Mike Kasnoff, my very good friend, and ex-boyfriend, had cheated on her with her sister, Carly. So Rosanna knows both myself and Joey very well.)   
Rosanna said, ''I'm not afraid of your sister.''   
I said, ''You'd better be, she hates you very much, and you're no match for my sister.'' I got the correct papers for Jack to fill out, as Mom took Henry into the interrogation room. I handed Jack the papers and faced Rosanna.   
Rosanna fixed me with an icy glare. ''You can't stop me. I am more powerful than you are, and I always will be. You're middle class. I most certainly am not.''  
I fixed her with a glare of my own. ''It doesn't matter, Rosanna. I have Lucinda Walsh on my side, and honey, she's got more money, contacts, and power than you'll ever have. So good day to you.'' I picked up the phone and turned my back to her.   
Holden answered the phone on the first ring. ''Hello?''  
I said, ''Hey, Uncle Holden! We got Aunt Lil. Do you want to talk to her?'' I asked, feeling her presence behind me.   
He answered yes, so I gave her the phone. It was Jack's phone, but I didn't want to interfere, so I went into the interrogation room. to join my mother. ''Hey, Mom, worn down Henry any yet?'' I asked, glaring at Henry.   
Mom was glaring at Henry. ''No, I haven't. He won't tell me anything, is demanding for a lawyer.'' She looked at me. ''I'm thinking of calling Tom.''  
I ignored the mention of my stepfather. ''He'll never be able to afford him.'' I jerked my head in the cretin's direction.   
Jack stuck his head in the room. ''Has anyone called Rose? This is probably about her as it is.'' He suggested, handing me his cell phone.   
I took the phone and began to go through his speed dial, until I hit Rose's cell number. (Jack has a variety of numbers in his cell. He has our house number, my cell number, Holden and Lily's house and cell numbers, Rose's cell, Lucinda's cell, and Emma's house number. Mainly family. Oh, and Hal's house and cell numbers.) I dialed it, and waited for her to answer.   
Rose finally answered after three rings. Hers has caller id, so she knew it was Jack's cell. ''Hello, Jack.'' She said, then added, ''What's up?''  
I replied, ''It's not Jack, Rose. It's Jacey. Look, I have to tell you something. Jack and I got a call from Henry Coleman earlier. He had Aunt Lily, but she's OK now, before you freak out. Me, Lily, and Jack are all down here at the station. Mom's working on Henry. But he took Lily because of that diamond, so you'd better get down here, so you can find out what's what.''  
Rose replied, ''I'll be down there, ASAP.'' She hung up.  
I went back into the main area of the station and handed Jack his phone. Lily was done talking to Holden. She was expressing to Jack her gratefulness at our getting her back. I gave her a hug. ''It's OK, Aunt Lil. We'd do anything for you, you know that.'' I then asked, ''So I assume that Holden is coming down to the station?''  
Lily nodded. ''Right now I want to talk to Henry, figure out why he did this to get that diamond. He can't just want it for himself. He can't be that stupid.''  
I told her, ''Rose is coming down, so you should wait until she gets here.'' I gave Jack a kiss. ''I have to go to Emma's, to help watch any kids that are there, and to plan the Fourth of July picnic. So I'll see you later.'' I gave him a pat on the butt as I left.   
It didn't take long to get to Emma's. She was my aunt by marriage, but I had been close to her my entire life. I was very glad she was, because Emma's a great woman. I breezed into the farmhouse. (Emma's door is always open. If you're not wanted at the farm, then you know it.) ''Auntie Em! I'm home!'' I joked, as I entered the kitchen.   
Emma was cooking some food, and Luke and Faith were sitting at the kitchen table, eating ice cream. She smiled at me. ''Hello. I assume you're here to help with the Fourth of July cooking. It's tomorrow, we've got to get all we can prepared.'' She said, as she chopped up potatoes for the potato salad, which I hated.   
I nodded. ''Yep. Did Holden leave for the p.d. already?'' I asked, as I gave Faith a big hug. ''How are you, honey?'' I asked, as I gave her a big kiss to go with the hug.   
Emma replied, ''Yeah, he left. He was already out here with the kids, so he left as soon as Lily called. I meant to ask you, how's Jack? Is he OK?''  
I turned to Emma. ''He's fine, really. I am, too. It took awhile to get over Jake and Caleb's deaths, but we're alright. Are you alright?'' I asked her, knowing she hadn't been the same since Caleb had been killed. Caleb had been her son, after all.   
Emma nodded. ''I'll be alright.'' She gave Faith her sandwich.   
(Jack told me what he did after the fact.) Jack put down his papers and left his desk. Margo was taking care of Henry, so he went to pay Craig Montgomery a little visit. (Craig's been bugging me to come and sing at this bar he's bought, and wants to open. I won't do it, and Jack wants to make sure he's going to stop it.)   
Craig was sitting all by himself at the bar when Jack walked in. ''Hello, Jacko.'' He said, getting up from the stool. ''I was just going over the contract I was going to show your wife.''   
Jack stood in front of the cretin, his arms folded. That steely expression on his face. ''Montgomery, my wife told you she's not going to sing for you. She already has a singing job at Isaac's.'' (Isaac Jenkins and Lisa Grimaldi run Java Underground.)   
Craig replied, ''She hasn't heard my final offer yet.'' He held out the contract to Jack. ''I've got a lot of money to work with, so I'm going to be paying her a "buttload" of money.''   
My hubby took it and took a look. His eyes bugged out. He was really surprised at the salary I'd be getting. He said, ''I cannot believe you're going to pay her this much money.''  
Craig smiled smugly. ''I have the money. I promise I got it legally. I want her to sing for me. Java will be left in the dust.''  
This is when Jack started to get wary. ''Craig, if this is all about putting Java out of business, I'm not even going to show her this, because she won't want it.''  
Craig shrugged. ''I just want her to make my bar better. That's all.''   
Later that night, I am singing at Java. It's a Reba song, and I am looking into Jack's eyes the entire time, and I get so into it I don't even notice that Craig is there.  
The first time I laid  
my eyes on you I knew  
We'd spend this life   
side by side I still   
feel the same though   
you're so far away   
I swear that you'll always be mine  
  
Forever love  
I promise you   
Someday we'll be together  
Forever love  
I won't give up  
No matter what   
I'll be waiting for you  
Forever love  
  
Minutes and hours and years may go by  
But my heart knows nothing of time  
So don't cry just keep me   
right there in your dreams   
And hold on to these words of mine  
  
Forever love  
I promise you   
Someday we'll be together  
Forever love  
I won't give up  
No matter what   
I'll be waiting for you  
Forever love  
  
Forever love is a road   
to our destiny  
Nothing can change what  
is meant to be  
Forever love  
Oh I won't give up   
No matter what  
I'll be waiting for you  
forever love......''  
Jack stood up to clap for me. I was singing with my pipes all juiced up. I blew him a kiss, and he continued to clap as loudly as he could, then sat back down beside Holden and Lily.   
I then opened my golden throat to sing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow."   
Somewhere over the rainbow,  
skies are blue  
There's a land that I heard of  
once in a lullaby  
  
Someday I'll wake up   
where the clouds  
are far behind me where  
troubles melt like lemondrops  
Away above the chimney tops   
That's where you'll find me  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
bluebirds fly.   
Birds fly over the rainbow   
Why then oh why can't I  
If happy little bluebirds fly   
Over the rainbow  
Why oh why can't I?....  
I finished up, letting the last note hang in the air. Then I stepped off the stage to take my thirty minute break. I went to get some water. Jack joined me by the bar. ''Hey, baby.'' I said, giving him a kiss. ''Didja take care of Henry?''  
Jack kissed me again. ''Don't you worry about that. You were amazing.'' He said, with even more than his usual zeal.   
I wrapped my arms around his waist. ''OK, Jack, what's up with that? Why are you so excited? Did you break Henry's reasons for taking Aunt Lil?''  
Jack slipped his arms tighter around me. ''Honey, I went to see Craig today. He actually has a great deal for you.''  
I looked at Jack incredulously. ''No, I don't think so. I work for Isaac. Isaac, Jack. I am not going to work for Montgomery. The man isn't honest, I don't care how much money he's going to offer me.''  
My husband pulled the contract from his jeans pocket. He opened it and placed it in front of me. Jack looked deep in my eyes. ''Honey, I am no fan of Craig Montgomery. But you have always wanted to sing, baby. Craig's got a lot of money, and a lot of connections. He can get you into Nashville, honey. I think you should take him up on his offer.''  
I looked at him, feeling confused. I wanted everything he was saying, this was true. But I didn't want to be under contract to Craig Montgomery. I was just in shock. I couldn't talk about this right now. Luckily, I had about twenty-minutes left in my break. ''Jack, I can't talk about this.'' I said, getting up and heading for the backstage area that Isaac had set up.   
Joey, my twin sister, was waiting for me there. ''Hey, sis. Jack told me about the deal Craig's offering. I'm not going to push it on you or anything, just think about it, OK?'' She asked.   
I looked at her. ''Joey, I don't want to talk about it.'' The next thing you know, I'm ranting. ''Who does Jack think he is? Talking to my mortal enemy about me? He may be my husband, but that doesn't mean he gets to run my life!''   
Joey folded her arms and stood in front of me. ''Honey, Jack loves you. He just wants to help you out. He's not running your life. He did ask you if you wanted the deal. It's not like he said you'd do it.''   
Little did I know, Jack and Craig were talking at the bar. ''Well, Jacko, did you speak to her?'' Craig was asking.   
Jack folded his arms and sat on a bar stool. ''Yes, I did, Craig. She refuses to budge, but I think I might be getting through to her. I can't believe I'm helping you with this. But it's actually legitimate this time, amazingly enough.''   
Craig asked Isaac for a martini. ''Well, it is, and I want to make her famous. Send her on tours to promote her music and everything. I want her to be happy.''   
My husband looked at Craig incredulously. ''Excuse me? You think I don't? Craig, she's my wife. I love every bit of her. Her eyes, her personality, her talent, everything. My wife is the most amazing singer I've ever heard. But why do you want this for her? She can't even stand you.''  
Craig sipped his martini and sat down on the bar stool. ''Because, I have feelings for her, Jack, and I know that I'm not going to get her, but I still want to do something for her, so she'll at least be my friend.''  
Brandy, a good friend of mine, happened to walk up. ''Jack, I was just talking to Bryant. He says he has something to tell you. I'm not sure what it is. He asked me to tell you.''   
Jack looked at Brandy. ''OK, Brandy. I'll be there in a minute. Just let me finish talking to Montgomery, OK?'' He asked her, and she nodded, and went to rejoin Bryant. He turned back to Craig. ''Look, Craig. You're a lot older than her. You're older than me, even, and I'm eight years older than she is. But she's married, and very happy. You're not going to try anything, are you? Because if you do, I'll have to kick your a**.'' Jack told him, very plainly. Then he joined Brandy and Bryant.  
I was still with Joey, confused about what I should do. I really didn't want to leave Isaac, but Craig had this really fabulous deal. I paced the backroom, knowing that I only had about ten minutes until I had to be back on the stage. ''Joey, I know that you're younger than me by four minutes, and I'm usually the one who asks you for advice, but I really need you to help. I'm not sure what to do! I mean, Isaac is my friend, but Craig's giving me everything I've ever wanted. WHAT DO I DO?'' I cried.  
Joey smiled, and put her arm around my shoulders. ''It's going to be OK. You have to think about this. It's not a overnight thing. You go back out and sing your last set, and then you and Jack go home. You both talk about it together, OK?''   
I looked at her. ''OK. But I don't think I can involve Jack. He's the one who went behind my back.'' I stormed angrily out of the area and onto the stage. ''OK, folks! Are you ready for some more music?''  
I added, ''We've reached that part of the night where you guys request songs. Anyone out there have a request?''  
Brandy was smiling at me slyly, and I knew she was going to ask me to sing something stupid. She surprised me. ''Can you sing I Can't Let You Go?'' (It was a Meredith Edwards song. She's a great country artist. Listen to her!)   
I knew the song. ''Sure thing, Brandy.'' The music started, and I sang:  
I can say that we are through  
And I will almost mean it  
But simple words just can't undo  
all the ties between us  
Part of me will hang on   
Long after you're gone though  
it's the right thing for you, I know  
I can watch you leave,  
but I can't let you go  
  
I will be your friend  
I will dry your tears   
Though I won't be the one  
you give your love to   
through the years and I   
will do my best not  
to let you know that   
I can watch you leave   
but I can't let you go.   
  
I will smile and say I'm fine  
Anytime you ask me  
I wish for you a love like mine  
And one that makes you happy  
You'll always own every part  
of this broken heart though  
I would die 'fore I'd let it show  
I can watch you leave,  
but I can't let you go   
  
I will be your friend  
I will dry your tears   
Though I won't be the one  
you give your love to   
through the years and I   
will do my best not  
to let you know that   
I can watch you leave   
but I can't let you go  
  
I will be your friend  
I will dry your tears   
Though I won't be the one  
you give your love to   
through the years and I   
will do my best not  
to let you know that   
I can watch you leave   
but I can't let you go  
  
Can't let you go, can't let you go....  
I stared at Jack the whole time. He started to look sheepish, and I knew it was because he was finally realizing that what he had done was wrong. I looked out into the audience. ''Is there anyone else who has a request? If there isn't, that means that my set's done and I can go home. And guys, I need to talk to my husband, which I am dreading, so somebody PLEASE request a song!'' I begged. I really didn't want to talk to Jack, because I was going to end up yelling at him.  
Abigail, my friend, Holden's daughter, stood up. ''Can you sing a song by Martina McBride?'' (Another country artist. That's what they mostly ask me to sing, because they know that's what I listen to.)  
I smiled at her. ''Of course, Abigail.''   
If there were no words,  
no way to speak,   
I would still hear you   
If there were no tears,  
no way to feel inside   
I'd still feel for you   
and even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need my love my valentine  
  
All of my life I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
and taught me how to love unselfishly  
  
I've dreamed of this   
a thousand times before  
I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart   
Until the end of time  
You're all I need my love my valentine.....   
I finished the song, letting the last note hang in the air. I had been singing the words to both songs without even thinking. I just was thinking of what to do about the deal Craig had offered me. Should I live on the edge and go for it?   
Suddenly, I heard this noise. I had been about to answer some person's request, when I saw Uncle Holden standing up, and running to the bar. Lily was kneeling by someone on the floor. My mouth dropped open. I looked for Jack. I didn't see him. I was in shock. It was my husband on the floor! I leapt off the stage and hurried to his side. His eyes were closed, and he was barely breathing. I didn't even think to ask what had happened. I just held his hand and prayed.   
TO BE CONTINUED............................................................. 


End file.
